unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Kart TV
This article is about the racing show. For the radio station, go here. ]] Super Mario Kart TV is an animated racing show starring 8 of the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest racers. they are: *Nex Rex *GoomBob *Shadow Mario *Guy Bones *Shroobley *Boosworth *Nicole the Mole *and basketball player Para-Hoopa It is broadcast on WSMK Radio Notice Mario also signed up for this racing series, however right when the first race started he fell down and almost got killed. Unfortunately he didn't die. Cups There are eight cups: #Waffle Cup #MeatLoaf Cup #AAAAAAH! Cup #Paper Cup #Pipe Cup #Cheese Cup #Dice Cup #Cupcake Cup (only known through spoilers) #Stanley Cup Episodes The show made 4 episodes per season, except for Season 7, with 16. Here is a list of them. The name of the episode goes first and the place where it took place is second. Season 1 (2006) *101: Cupcake Everywhere - Cupcake Castle 6.18.2006 Pilot *102: Start the Battle! - Glitz Pit 7.23.2006 *103: We're Ultimate - UltimateCasino 9.15.2006 *104: Yum, Waffles - Waffle Stadium 11.3.2006 Finale Season 2 (2007) *201: Racing and Fighting; At the Same Time! - Aipom's Fighting Arena 2.12.2007 Premiere *202: We're Camping and Racing? - Khus Campground 4.22.2007 *203: Eew...noses - Wario and Wizpig's Noses 7.7.2007 *204: MeatLoaf Live! - Meatloaf Concert Stadium 10.26.2007 Finale Season 3 (2008) *301: Spamming Racers - Area L337: Spam 3.2.2008 Premiere *302: Toad Turnpike Dies - Luigi Turnpike 5.16.2008 *303: I'm Reatarder - Retarded Smiley City 8.31.2008 *304: Scream Like Heck - AAAH! Raceway 10.31.2008 Special Finale Season 4 (2009-2010) *401: Paper? - UnPaper Raceway 9.18.2009 Premiere *402: I'm an Idiot, So are You - Idiotic City 11.15.2009 *403: Luigi is Cool - Luigi's Stadium 1.24.2010 *404: I Prefer Tea - Cappuccino Road 4.17.2010 Finale Season 5 (2010-2011) *501: EWW!! Sewers! - Warp Pipe Sewers 9.26.2010 Premiere *502: A Town that Goes to the Moon? Sweet! - Clock Town 12.3.2010 *503: The Imp Mask - Majora's Mask 2.11.2011 *504: Why the heck are we racing in a factory? - A Plumber's Plumbing 5.7.2011 Finale Season 6 (2011-2012) *601: YAY CHEEZ! - Cheese Land 9.25.2011 Premiere *602: EVEN MORE CHEEZ! - Cheez Shuttle 11.11.2011 *603: GREEN CHEEZ! - Cheese Lovers Headquarters 1.29.2012 *604: CHEESE RAINBOW!!!!! - Rainbow Road 2.5.2012 Finale Season 7 (2012-2013) *701: I'm in Heaven? - Star Haven 3.17.2012 Premiere *702: I'm Not Jolly - Jolly Roger Bay 3.24.2012 *703: Moles - Moleville 3.31.2012 *704: Pichu Pichu - Pichu Park 4.7.2012 *705: I'm CRUZY - Crazy City 5.25.2012 *706: Yo, Yoshi - Y'oster Island 7.1.2012 *707: Fly Blimp - Fly Guy Blimp 8.3.2012 *708: Winking Twinking - Twink Tunnels 9.8.2012 *709: Are We There Yet? - 9-Volt Radio Station 11.2.2012 *710: Tower of the Dice - Tumble Tower 12.16.2012 *711: ReRainbow Road - Rainbow Road 1.13.2013 *712: Ooooh...Cheesy - Cheese Land 2.17.2013 *713: Cupcakes Yay - Cupcake Castle 3.29.2013 *714: NOOBPOOP - Noob Cup 4.27.2013 *715: hhgfhgfhfghgfhdfhh - Random Cup 4.27.2013 *716: blahblah - Random Cup 4.27.2013 Finale The Waffle Cup never got on because the Videogame War canceled the show. When it came back on, the people in charge skipped it. that is strange as it was the first cup. The Dice Cup was planned for Season 7, which has only started to come out. Also note that the Waffle Cup can still be seen on the SMK TV DVDs. Trivia *During the Videogame War the show was canceled. When the war stopped, the show came back however with a new name, being known as MarioKart: Super due to people turning into idiots by the Videogames turning there brains into Cheese. *Evil Guy tried to sign up, but got too tired sitting in his kart, so he quit. In some episodes, he will fight! *Most fans say it is one of the only non-shame the mushroom kingdom has ever broadcasted. *The announcer depends on which cup is being played. *SMK TV had a more popular Sequel. *A rip-off was later made and fortuantley scrapped. *The latest episode NOOBPOOP made the show lose fame quickly and many fans became angry that they quitted the show. 1 day later, the show is no longer popular but a cancelled, ghost show due to a latest episode accidently being released and all of the fans completely quitting the show. Category:Test Category:Shows Category:Best shows Category:Channels